Capturing The Wind
by Alexhandria
Summary: A story set before the game even begins. Squall is no longer a junior classman, but is now a SeeD Cadet. What happens when he doesn't get along with his classmates, or even worse knows secrets about some of them?
1. Chapter 1: A Ruffle In The Leaves

Hey, everyone. Well, this is my first time writing on fanfiction.net, but I have written online before. This is my first ever FF8 fic, I hope you like it, please tell me! I accept flames!!!!! really! it's a way to improve your writing! BTW, a friend of mine told me I could be Selphie's twin, our personalities are so much a like. I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or a insult. So, PLEASE read this story and tell me if it is shit, or if it rocks. I need to know! 

Toodles 

~alexhandria~

Disclaimer: Well, these characters are so over used that they were on the discount rack at the grocery story and I picked 'em up cheap......I wish......no, they make to much money for squaresoft to even think of selling them to me...........*wipes tears* I'll live. I think. So Squaresoft still owns them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capturing the Wind 

Chapter 1 - A Ruffle In The Leaves

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall Leonheart walked into the classroom, finally it was his first official day of SeeD training. He was going to be choosing his weapon today, and handing in the Garden issued hand gun and knife and putting in a order for a real weapon. Before leaving for the summer, all the students who were entering the SeeD program the following fall were given a pamphlet with all the possibilities for weapons, and then they would have close to two years to train with the weapons, making changes if necessary. 

Gunblade. That was the one Squall knew he wanted. It was the last weapon in the book, meaning it also was the most difficult to learn. But there was just something that was drawing him to the weapon. He just had to have one. There was no one else in Garden History that had ever used the gunblade before, according to the resident doctor, Dr. Kadowaki. Squall knew he was going to be the first Seed who was a gunblade specialist. He had to be. Just like he was the first one to class. He walked to the back of the classroom and sat on the right hand side, hoping no one would notice him. 

'Will I always be alone? If have been fine alone before this, I don't see why I can't be alone through everything.' Squall thought to himself and watched as the other students began to file into the classroom. Knowing that there was only going to be about 25 people in the class, because most people failed the entrance exam this year. He watched as the two girls who always stood by the directory playing triple triad came into the room. Only moments later, Squall was disappointed to see Zell Dincht walk into the room. His room mate. As long as Squall could remember, Zell had always been a loud, obnoxious wuss. His mouth more powerful then his punch. Zell walked right to the back of class and sat down in the terminal across from Squall.

"Hey, Squall. Did you decide yet what ya want?" Zell asked, his blond hair and blue eyes accentuating the intricate black tattoo along his face. Squall never could figure out how, at the age of 14 Zell was able to get that thing.

"...................." Squall said nothing in reply.

"Did ya hear? Seifer is suppose to in this class. He failed the entrance exam last year and is gonna take this year seriously. I tell you, as soon as I get what I need for a weapon, I'll knock his face in." Zell said and punched his fists together.

"And what weapon do you plan to use for that?" Squall asked, looking over at Zell as if to say 'You Wish'.

"I've already got my weapon. I began training using my fists this summer and all I need is protective gloves." Zell boasted.

Squall didn't reply, due to the fact that the doors opened and a man walked in, dressed in SeeD attire, another SeeD following him, only the second was female.

Squall knew the girl to be Quistis Trepe, a semi- friend to Squall. As long as he could remember, Quistis had been there trying to get him to talk and to break up fights between himself and Seifer. Shit. Seifer. Zell said that Seifer was going to be in this class. And in such a small class, Squall knew that he and Seifer were going to be at each others throats a lot.

"Welcome to all those here. I am Instructor Aki. You must have been the few that passed the entrance exam and qualified to become SeeDs next year. At Balamb Garden you are expected to perform to you full potential. As you know, the road to becoming a SeeD will not be easy. You will endure long hours in the class room and even longer hours out in the field. I will be your instructor most of this year, while we will have a SeeD trying to earn her instructors license. I expect you to treat Ms. Quistis Trepe with your utmost respect. Today we will be assigning weapons, for a SeeD should never be caught unprepared for a battle at anytime. I'm sure you all have had a chance to look over your options. As I'm sue you know, I am only allowed to assign so many students to each specific weapon. So I hope you have more then one in mind. Before we do that Ms. Trepe will do role." Instructor Aki said, then passed Quistis a blue clipboard.

"Almasy, S." She read, her honey blonde hair covering her eyes as she read off the list. No answer. She looked up over the frames of her sliver rimmed glasses and tried a different approach. "Seifer Almasy?" Almost as if that was a cue, the door opened and there stood the boy in question and his 'posse', Raijin and Fujin.

'Oh, great.' Thought Squall. As if it wasn't going to be bad enough having Seifer in the class, he'd now have to put up with the rest of his friends.

"Seifer, Fujin, Raijin. You are late. You will all meet with me for an hour after class." Instructor Aki said and looked back at Quistis to tell her to continue. "Oh, and the three of you will be the last to put in your requests for weapons." 

Squall looked up only to see Seifer with a scowl on his face as he punched Raijin's arm, and Fujin fix her newly acquired eye patch. Squall was one of only 4 people who knew how she got it. And although he wasn't really her friend, he wasn't about to go around telling everyone her story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how was it? Bad? sucked shit? Good? tell me please!

Well, I hope that you liked it, cause there is more gonna be going coming your way!

BTW, I normally am a yoai writer, so this type of story is kind of a new thing for me.

Toodles

~alexhandria~


	2. Chapter 2: A Breeze Backwards

I guess if you are reading this, you must have liked the first part. Either that or you are really bored and are trying to read every single story on this site. You never know. Well, on with the show...or story, or whatever!

Toodles 

~alexhandria~

Disclaimer: Well, these characters are so over used that they were on the discount rack at the grocery story and I picked 'em up cheap......I wish......no, they make to much money for squaresoft to even think of selling them to me...........*wipes tears* I'll live. I think. So Squaresoft still owns them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Capturing the Wind 

Chapter 2 -A Breeze Backwards

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Flashback~

Squall stood in Dr. Kadowaki's office, trying to get the hang of curative magic before he actually needed to know it for being a SeeD. The phone on her desk rang and she told Squall to pause for a moment.

"Hello?" The kind doctor asked. "Oh, really. Oh, my. I'll head right out there. Of course. I have a student with me. Leonheart, S. Thank you very much, sir." She hung up the phone and then turned to Squall. "Well, I guess you are going to have a hands on look at an injury on the field."

"Why, what happened?"

"A girl was spotted out side Garden in the Alcauld plains. She could be hurt and we don't know if there are any injuries or not. Can you grab a couple hi-potions and a phoenix down, dear?" she asked as she mentally checked her curaga supply. "Always have things in stock and never under estimate damage even from the smallest creature." She mentioned before running out the door as fast as she could, Squall close on her heels.

They left Garden and searched the surrounding area. Finally they came upon a girl, probably around Squall's age, if not a little younger. To both of the doctors and students knowledge, the girl was not a Garden student. She wore a blue jacket, which made her sliver hair look as if it sparkled in the sun. She was on her knees, her hands placed over her face. Squall went to run up to her but Dr. Kadowaki held him back. 

"Squall, never run up to an injured person, it will make them panic." she said softly to Squall, then continued slowly towards the girl. Just as they approached her, Squall could swear he felt a breeze. But when he looked over at the trees, they didn't move.

"Are you alright?" Dr Kadowaki asked, placing a hand on the girls shoulder. As she nodded her response, Squall noticed that her hands were covered in blood. And a lot of it too.

"Let me see." the doctor said and watched as the girl lowered her hands carefully, only to see a bloody mess where her left eye was suppose to be. "Oh, my." she whispered as she cast as curaga on the girl. 

"Eye. Replace. Not possible." The girl said speaking for the first time, due to the effect that the curaga had on her. Squall could barely hear her, and if he hadn't actually been looking at her, doubted that he would have known she was speaking.

"You're right. I don't think we will be able to replace it." The doctor then cast another cure spell, and most of the blood disappeared from the girl face. "Could you tell me your name, miss?" 

"Fujin." The girl replied. 

'Wind spirit?' Squall asked in his mind.

"Can you tell me what happened?" 

"Pandamona. Exchange. Junction." 

Squall gasped. Pandamona. A GF. They had learned about the elemental GFs in class last year and what happened if you tried to harness a wild one. Pandamona was a violent wind GF, and often asked the person wanting to junction him to give up something they thought they didn't need. If the GF thought it was acceptable, he took the thing they didn't need, then junctioned to them, often making the person a wind elemental.

"Um, Doctor Kadowaki, you should ask her if she is an elemental. If she exchanged something with Pandamona, she may be a wind elemental without knowing it." Squall said, still feeling a slight breeze around.

The doctor looked at Squall in surprise, then looked at the girl and asked, "Dear, would you mind trying to cast an aero spell on that bite bug over there?" 

Fujin nodded and then cast the spell quickly with no effort. 

"Have you had any magic junctioned before?" The doctor asked, then Fujin shook her head no.

"Elemental." Fujin replied.

"Well, let's get you back in to Garden. Would you be interested in becoming a student at Balamb Garden?" 

Fujin shrugged as Squall let her use him as a leaning post.

"It would teach you to use your powers to their fullest potential and you'll be able to use them for good." 

Squall shook his head and then helped the new girl back to Garden. Only moments after they had returned to the infirmary, Seifer and Raijin came in. Squall was watching over her while Dr. Kadowaki made a report to Headmaster Cid. 

"Hey, Leonheartl. I heard we had a new student." Seifer said as he looked her over.

"She was found in the plains outside."

"What was wrong, ya know?" Raijin asked looking at her.

"She became an elemental." Before anyone could say another word, Dr. Kadowaki returned.

"Ah, Seifer, Raijin. You are just the boys I wanted to see. This is Fujin. She just became a wind elemental. Because where you are a thunder elemental, Raijin, I was hoping the two of you could show her around and be her friends." The Doctor said, sitting down at her desk. When she said this, Seifer looked over at Squall with a look as if to say ' I Win, Leonheart.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was more of a filler chapter, a transactional piece as one may say. It also served as a way for me to give some background info on the story. I'm talking shit and I know it. Anyway, if it's too short for some peoples liking, sorry. I'm not a typing machine and this is not a good week for me. Anyway, 

Toodles

~alexhandria~


End file.
